Жемчужинки
by Golden-lion-tamarin
Summary: Руж невероятно красива и успешна. Но вот счастлива ли она? Юная барсучиха Стикс ищет себя, ищет свой путь. Одна потеряла, а другая ищет смысл своей жизни. Для одной их отношения просто покровительственная дружба, а для другой нечто гораздо большее.
1. Chapter 1

Горизонт скрывала молочная морозная дымка, а над ней виднелся лоскуток голубого неба. Коротко взблеивали овцы, щипля остатки жухлой зелени на лугу, где во впадинах серебрился иней. И хоть травы на земле почти не было, кое-где мелькали приземистые кусты калины и сизо-бурые заросли сухого вереска, прошлогодний папоротник полег и скрылся за зелеными круглыми листиками мать-и-мачехи.

Через лес красной лентой вилась тропинка, выложенная мелким гравием из вулканических скал. Выгорая, выделяя серу, порода делалась красноватой. Сейчас тропинка была нежно-розовой с голубовато-серебристой оторочкой из инея.

Вела она к дому, построенному когда-то лесничим, — затерявшемуся среди старых дубов и орешника, мрачному, из темного песчаника, крытому почерневшим шифером, с затейливой печной трубой. У крыльца росли кусты желтого жасмина.

В доме, казалось, никто не живет: кругом ни души, тихо, дверь заперта. Тишина. Но из трубы тонкой струйкой бежал дымок, а в палисаднике под окнами рыхлила землю молодая барсучиха в коричневом домашнем платье.

Дышал холодом ветер над головой, запутавшись в хитросплетенье голых ветвей.

Стикс села на бревенчатое крыльцо под навесом, свернулась калачиком, чтобы подольше сохранить тепло.

Ветром принесло последние солнечные блики, которые разбежались по опушке леса, где рос чистотел, и вызолотили голые ветки. Даже шифер на крыше под широкими лучами солнца казался теплым.

Но вот зашумел дождь, на окне появилась паутина мелких капель; ни ветерка. А вокруг богатырями высились деревья, дерзко раскинув сильные ветви, почерневшие от дождя, темные в сумеречных тенях, молчаливые, но полные жизни.

Стикс так и сидела, глядя на дождь, слушала, как он едва слышно шуршал по земле, как вздыхал ветер в вершинах деревьев, хотя казалось, что дуновений нет вообще. Вспоминала, как почти год назад, в такую же промозглую погоду, в дверь ее дома постучали.

— Руж, — представилась белоснежная летучая мышь с невероятно красивыми аквамариновыми глазами, стоящая на пороге. — Не против, если я с часик пережду у вас дождь?

Стикс провела ее в гостевую комнату, служившую еще и столовой, уютную, стены которой были обшиты некрашеными досками.

Пока Руж грелась на старом плюшевом диване, завернувшись в два шерстяных одеяла, девочка заварила мятный чай. На подоконниках зеленые побеги в горшках льнули к стеклам, ища солнечный свет.

Барсучиха поджарила для себя и гостьи ломтики хлеба на сливочном масле и открыла банку варенья из тернослива.

Когда Стикс внесла поднос с их ужином в комнату, летучая мышь, зажав под мышкой книгу, отскочила от угловой этажерки и с разбегу плюхнулась на диван, который жалобно скрипнул и протяжно заныл, грозя лишиться всех своих внутренностей.

— Никакая сила в мире не оторвет меня от Рэтта Батлера, — сказала она, открывая на средине «Унесенные ветром».

Однако хватило девушку минуты на две:

— Ты здесь совсем одна живешь?

Стикс кивнула.

— Ну, тогда давай-ка поговорим о том, о сем. — Летучая мышь убрала в сторону сбившиеся комом одеяла и придвинулась к ней.

Разговор получился задушевный, истинно женский, и обе остались довольны. Они так и сидели рядышком, пили уже остывший чай.

Когда за окном начало светать, Руж откинулась на спинку дивана, закинув руки за голову, потянулась с наслаждением, как кошка.

Барсучиха вздохнула. Было так много вопросов, и ни один она не могла вспомнить.

— Вымотала я тебя, — сказала Руж. — Спать хочешь.

Стикс прикрыла рот ладонью, пытаясь подавить зевок:

— А ты? Разве нет? Оставайся.

— Я никогда не сплю. — Она улыбнулась, видя смущение девочки. — Просто у меня бессонница.

На горизонте еще густели серые сумерки, и в этой мгле растворилась Руж. Однако кое-что она после себя оставила.

Около полудня в поисках этого кое-чего к дому Стикс на аэробордах, из-под которых струилась разноцветная энергия, подлетели Вавилонские Воры.

— Что ж тут поделать, деточка, — ухмыльнулся ястреб, взъерошив и без того торчащие во все стороны перья на голове. — Раз скрывать тебе нечего, а конкурентке нашей ты помогаешь, то придется обыскать твой уютный домик.

Стикс представила, как слышит грохот роняемых стульев, уже разбита лампа и сломан приставной столик; вот они сорвали шторы, и комнату заполнил яркий свет; щетка для шерсти брошена в круглое зеркало — с оттяжкой, как в бейсболе; один из них вырывает ящики из комода — ключи, ручки, ножницы покатились по полу…

Повинуясь привычкам Вавилонские Воры прошлись по комнатам, осторожно, как бы между прочим, с невинными лицами посетителей супермаркета. Брали то одно, то другое, ставили вещи точно на свои места, не издавая ни звука. Когда альбатрос отодвигал громоздкий диван, не скрипнула ни одна пружина.

Но сколько они не искали так ничего и не нашли.

Руж появилась через два часа после их ухода. Запыхавшаяся от быстрого полета, она все же пыталась сделать вид, что ей ничего неизвестно.

— Хотела поблагодарить за гостеприимство, — пояснила она, вручив Стикс коробку миндального печенья и подростковый журнал — чересчур яркие цвета, блондинка на обложке весело улыбалась, хотя была явно испугана объективом.

Барсучиха пригласила девушку в дом.

— Приготовишь кофе? — спросила Руж. — У нас же целая коробка печенья и новый «Севентин». Ух и вечеринку мы сейчас закатим!

Зайдя через минуту в комнату, Стикс обнаружила летучую мышь у этажерки. Руж даже не обвернулась, перекладывая книги с одной полки на другую, энциклопедия и сборник стихов серебряного века валялись на полу.

— Вейв проверяла кухню. Обследовала даже вентиляцию, а вот в духовку не заглянула. — Стикс протянула девушке огромный, сверкающий всеми гранями желтый камень. Он едва умещался в ее ладонях.

— Изумруд! — Глаза у Руж как-то странно, лихорадочно вспыхнули. Она выхватила из рук барсучихи драгоценный камень и прижала его к груди.

— Разве изумруды не зеленые?

Смех у девушки был тягучий и сладкий, как нектар, как запах ночного жасмина, заманчивый и нежный:

— Сколькому же мне предстоит тебя научить. — Летучая мышь взяла девочку за руку, переплела свои пальцы с ее. Будто они всю жизнь так делали. — У красивых девушек есть определенные преимущества.

Стикс рассеянно кивнула. Ей так хотелось верить Руж. Хотелось знать то, что знает она, чтобы больше не бояться и быть уверенной — одиночеству пришел конец.


	2. Chapter 2

Руж на цыпочках пробралась в комнату. Не хотелось шуметь, ведь барсучиха мирно спала: рот открыт, коленки чуть ли не у подбородка, руки между ними. Она была одета в любимую желтую пижаму, из которой уже выросла.

«Стикс, — подумала девушка, — ты растешь, словно кукуруза».

Включив ночник, летучая мышь поставила два пакета с вещами на пол и попыталась открыть верхний ящик комода. Тот застрял, не открывался. Девушка дернула, мельхиоровая ручка осталась у нее в руках. Руж тихо выругалась и направилась в сторону платяного шкафа.

Стоя на стуле, она заталкивала пакеты на антресоль шкафа и едва успела увернуться, когда сверху свалился чемодан.

— Я бы уступила тебе место во втором, но и он битком набит твоими же вещами, — раздался сонный голос Стикс.

— Как можно жить, — простонала летучая мышь, — имея всего два крохотных шкафчика?

Поднявшись, девочка помогла поставить чемодан и пакеты обратно на антресоль.  
>— Руж, они достаточно вместительны. Просто ни у одной девушки не может быть столько одежды.<p>

— Это мое вложение капитала.

— Ты транжирка, — сказала Стикс, укладываясь назад в постель и взбивая себе подушку. — Едва надеваешь новый костюм, как он тебе сразу же надоедает. Большинство купленных вещей тут же раздаешь.

Та лишь пожала плечами.

— Извини, что разбудила. — Летучая мышь выключила свет и вышла из спальни.

Перед тем как отправиться в душ, Руж зашла на кухню. Она достала из морозильника мешочек с драгоценностями и вывалила их на стол — пиратские сокровища, покрытые инеем. Ледяные нити нефритовых бус с золотыми пряжками, листочек окаменелого папоротника в янтарном кулоне, старинный браслет из жемчуга. Чего здесь только не было! Но пятый по счету, красный Изумруд Хаоса она спрячет в другом месте.

Интересно, обнаружила ли Стикс ее главный тайник?

В начале их знакомства летучая мышь проверяла девочку, подбрасывала в разные укромные уголки вот такие «безделушки». Барсучиха все отдавала обратно, а потом вообще перестала обращать на них внимание.

Выйдя из ванной, Руж сбросила махровый халат прямо на пол, встала перед зеркалом в полный рост. Придирчиво, словно врач, она обследовала свое тело. Повернувшись боком, внимательно посмотрела на груди в профиль — пожалуй, это и есть ее главная драгоценность. Сложив ладони вместе, летучая мышь методично, двадцать пять раз, проделала упражнение для укрепления грудных мышц. Достала из аптечки большую банку льняного масла и почти с хирургической точностью начала втирать его в каждую грудь мягкими движениями снизу вверх. Затем столь же тщательно сняла остатки косметики с лица. Завершив эту процедуру, она открыла другую баночку и нанесла немного крема на веки. Проделала упражнение для мышц груди еще раз и облачилась в просторную ночную рубашку.

Руж посмотрела на часы. Уже почти три часа ночи, а ей все еще не хотелось спать. Прошел еще час, а она так и не сомкнула глаз. Похоже, ей предстояла очередная бессонная ночь.

Девушка встала с дивана и побрела к журнальному столику. Взяв свою сумочку, она достала оттуда пузырек. «_От бессонницы. Не принимать вместе с алкогольными напитками. Не работать с машинами и механизмами_». Если только духу хватит.

Руж открыла пузырек, высыпала несколько таблеток на ладонь — маленькие белый бусинки. Словно перламутровые. «Жемчужинки» — так ласково их назвала Топаз.

Полгода назад она пожаловалась напарнице на плохой сон. И та дала ей несколько таблеток.

— У нашего невропатолога, записавшись на медосмотр, рецепт на них не получить, — рассказывала Топаз. — Ты ищи какого-нибудь докторишку с мизерной практикой и не очень твердыми нравственными принципами. Увидишь на грязном оконном стекле знак, обозначающий медицинскую службу — входи сразу. Но больше десяти монет за рецепт не давай. Он-то ждет, что ты снова явишься, сам постарается обобрать тебя как липку.

Сначала Руж старалась не принимать их ежедневно. Но вскоре поняла: без них она не в состоянии даже расслабиться. Стоило только прилечь, и казалось, что все звуки — тиканье часов, шум проезжающих машин, даже ее собственное дыхание — становились еще громче; что все воспринималось острее и четче.

_Страшно подумать, что одна крошечная пилюля может усыпить тебя почти на шесть часов._ Летучая мышь пошла на кухню, налила себе стакан воды. Сердце бешено колотилось. _Нет. Чушь какая-то. Люди же принимают их годами и прекрасно себя чувствуют. _Запив таблетку, Руж сунула пузырек обратно в сумочку и юркнула в постель.

Это было так здорово! Наивысшее блаженство. Руж бережно опустила голову на подушку. Все тело охватила приятная слабость, оно стало будто невесомым. А голова сделалась тяжелой и вместе с тем легкой, как перышко. Глаза закрывались. Сон окутывал ее. Жаль только, что ей приходилось обманывать Стикс. Завтра… «Я подумаю об этом завтра».

Весь отпуск летучая мышь решила провести у Стикс. Девочка не могла нарадоваться перемене, происшедшей с подругой. О том, что это за таблетки, барсучиха не знала, ей было достаточно того, что Руж спокойно спала по ночам.


	3. Chapter 3

Из-за дневной жары все било статическим электричеством. Стикс резко проводила расческой по меху, и с металлических зубьев сыпались искры.

Сидя на кровати, девочка смотрела, как переодевалась Руж, любуясь ее каждым жестом. Когда-нибудь она тоже будет делать это — вот так, скрещивая руки, стягивать платье через голову, сбрасывать туфли с высокими каблуками. Барсучиха надела их, полюбовалась, как смотрятся на ноге. Туфли были почти по размеру. Через год или около того будут совсем как раз.

Летучая мышь села рядом, протянула подруге щетку и та стала расчесывать ее густую белую шерстку, наполняя воздух фиалковым ароматом духов.

Когда они вышли из спальни Стикс, ехидна сидел на старом диване. Наклз только что приделал ручку к ящику комода и жутко собой гордился.

— Смотри, как он сливается со старой обивкой. Сам будто плюшевый, — сказала Руж. Она все крепче сжимала руку барсучихи, но на ее спокойном лице играла безмятежная улыбка. — Я вряд ли бы отправилась на такой концерт, но идея занять этот вечер слишком соблазнительна.

На ней была повседневная одежда, хотя времени на выбор, во что переодеться, хватало. Таков намек — показать парню, что эта встреча не свидание, что она ничего не значит.

Яркие цветочные клумбы, идеальные зеленые газоны источали в густом жарком воздухе сильный тяжелый запах.

Летучая мышь шла немного впереди Наклза, делая вид, что не знает его. Мужчины улыбались ей, восхищенно рассматривали. Руж рассматривала их в ответ, сверкая бирюзово-голубыми глазами, пока они не смущались и не отворачивались.

Стикс шагала в стороне, внимательно все разглядывая. Она редко бывала в городе. А еще ей не хотелось слоняться вокруг этих двоих, мешать.

В австралийском этно-оркестре было пятнадцать низкорослых мужчин с резными инструментами: диджериду*, флейтами юлунггул** и барабанами.

Их горловые напевы поначалу казались сплошной какофонией, а затем стал появляться ритм, постепенно разрастающийся, сложный и запутанный.

Они уносили Стикс куда-то, говорили с ней на понятном только девочке языке.

Потом публика стучала пластиковыми сиденьями и толпилась у выхода, но Наклз и Руж не двигались с места. Ехидна сидел, закрыв глаза.

Им нравилось уходить последними. Оба презирали толпу, этот обмен мнениями на выходе или, того хуже, занимание очереди в туалет. Это портило впечатление.

— Ну что, хотите малость перекусить? — спросил Наклз.

Летучая мышь не отвечала.

— Вы есть хотите?

«Да, — мысленно умоляла Стикс, — скажи: да. Пожалуйста».

— Я никогда не ем. — Но как она могла после всего этого отказаться, в конце концов?

По внешнему кольцу вокруг двориков с булыжной мостовой ютились кафе и рестораны с самой разнообразной кухней. Руж выбрала столик под большой канадской елью, изогнутый пыльный ствол которой напоминал женское тело на фоне сверхъестественно синего неба.

Сначала они ели йогурт из картонных коробочек. Наклз и Стикс заказали себе по бифштексу средней прожарки, фрукты и орехи. Летучая мышь выбрала только бокал белого вина.

Пока девочка рисовала ножом для чистки фруктов рожицы на арахисовых скорлупках, ехидна рассказывал о своих недавних приключениях, поедая виноград. Руж молчала, рассматривала на свет соломенное вино, точно в нем была разгадка мужской ненасытности. Покачала головой, словно не обнаружив ее.

В долгих и нежных вечерних сумерках жители выходили из домов, гуляли с домашними животными, пили коктейли у бассейнов, свесив ноги в воду. Появилась луна, припадая к низким облакам в темнеющей синеве горизонта. Ветер перебирал китайские колокольчики на старых деревьях.

Отломав ветку, Наклз принялся вырезать какой-то предмет. Ехидна стругал дерево изящными полосами, оставляя на концах палки скосы. Нож в его руке шел легко. Узкое темное лезвие казалось очень острым — хоть брейся. Парень сосредоточился на движениях.

Собирая длинные закручивающиеся стружки, пристающие к лезвию, Руж играла с ними, надевая на пальцы.

Стикс хотелось навсегда запомнить этот момент — перезвон, тихий плеск воды, смех, доносящийся от бассейнов, шорох ножа по древесине, запах сосны. Мирей Матьё пела о вечной любви, растягивая слова с убийственной иронией.

— Только хорошенько отшлифуй наждачкой. — Наклз протянул девочке бумеранг V-образной формы. — Если правильно бросать, такой всегда возвращается.

— А вот мы нескоро вернемся, — подмигнула ему летучая мышь.

Сжимая в руках подарок, счастливая барсучиха бежала домой. Она обязательно научится бросать бумеранг, как это делали аборигены, ловить его и прятать за спиной.

В небе зажигались пригоршни звезд. Стикс не могла угадать ни одного созвездия, она соединяла звезды по-своему: вот «Великий Австралийский Орел», вот «Радужный Змей», вот «Женщина-Волна». Надеялась, что ее единственная подруга влюбится в Наклза.

Барсучиха проснулась на рассвете, вышла на крыльцо. Воздух был чистым и свежим. Чистейшее утро, когда ясно виден каждый куст, каждый камень. По рыжевато-коричневым склонам далеких гор карабкались огромные голубые тени. Ящерица беспечно вылезла на дорожку, думая, что никто не видит. Швырнув в нее голыш, Стикс смотрела, как она бросилась вниз, ныряя в заросли чертополоха.

Руж сидела на последней ступеньке в белом халате, напоминающем кимоно, скрестив ноги. Рядом лежал фиолетовый драгоценный камень, блестящий в полутьме, как светлячок. Девочка уже знала, что такие камни назывались Изумрудами Хаоса.

— Никогда не оставайся с мужчиной до утра, ничего не объясняй, не извиняйся, — сказала ей летучая мышь.

Казалось, какой-то неведомый механизм щелкнул у нее в мозгу, автоматически исключая такие непрактичные решения, поставив незримую преграду ее чувствам, которые могли бы все осложнить.

**vvvvv**

Через неделю Руж вернулась на работу, но жить продолжала у барсучихи.

Теперь каждый день Стикс ждала ее с сандвичами, стаканом чая со льдом, с улыбкой и расспросами. Сначала это казалось девушке странным, лишним, ненужным. Никто до нее не ждал Руж дома, даже когда она была маленькой. Летучая мышь часто думала, что подруга хотела упрекнуть ее в чем-то, но это было не так. Просто Стикс одолевал интерес.

— Как прошел твой день в ГАН? — спрашивала она, пододвигая Руж деревянный табурет в опрятной кухне. У барсучихи была единственная верная подруга; она ждала ее, ведь та являлась всем, чего девочке не хватало.

В субботнее утро, пока девушка впопыхах печатала свой отчет для начальства, Стикс и Топаз завтракали рогаликами и копченым сыром. Напарница Руж не пыталась чересчур активно подружиться с девочкой, но та начинала к ней привыкать.

— Как тебе Руж? Что ты о ней думаешь? — совершенно неожиданно спросила Топаз, глядя на барсучиху поверх очков как строгая учительница.

— Она замечательная.

— Если что, ты всегда можешь связаться со мной.

Стикс кивнула. Ей было понятно, что Топаз имела в виду. Руж иногда принималась ходить по комнате, час за часом. Она так неистово говорила, словно тишина обвалится на них, если не подпереть ее постоянным потоком звуков. Девушка сильно похудела, но силы ее не иссякали, и энергия била через край. Глаза сверкали, как два горящих уголька.

Откуда Стикс было знать, что зрачки у ее подруги делаются расширенными от постоянного приема снотворного.

Летучая мышь всегда казалась довольно скрытной. Но на деле она была добра, именно добра. Может, слегка темпераментна, энергична. Стикс ни разу не слышала от нее ни одного плохого слова, никакой мстительности. Нет, за всем этим блеском скрывалась очень одинокая душа, жаждущая встретить кого-то по-настоящему близкого. Чтобы рядом был тот, кто полюбит девушку за ее духовные качества. Может, это и было для Руж единственным, что действительно имело значение?

День выдался теплым, пахло свежей землей, горькой рутой. Весь луг набух новыми бутонами, впитывая потоки солнечного света. Орешник стоял окутанный зеленым кружевом листьев, словно прошитых сухими отцветшими сережками.

Очевидно, Руж летела от самого города. Вид у нее был очумелый.

— Ты же не против, если мой коллега Шедоу придет к нам на ужин? — Она нервно перебирала пальцами нижнюю оторочку топа.

Стикс тянуло отказаться, заявить, что не может, придумать какой-нибудь предлог, но барсучиха знала — ей все-таки придется дать согласие.

**Примечания:**

*****Диджериду — музыкальный духовой инструмент аборигенов Австралии. Один из старейших духовых инструментов в мире.

*****Юлунггул — деревянная носовая флейта у аборигенов Северной Австралии.


	4. Chapter 4

Целый час Руж мерила одежду — брючный костюм, синее газовое платье, белую индийскую пижаму. Никогда Стикс не видела ее такой нерешительной.

— Все потому, что одежды у тебя больше, чем в любом магазине, — с усмешкой фыркнула барсучиха. — Опять накупила себе новых платьев.

— Да как ты не понимаешь?! — вспылила Руж. — Всю жизнь я только и слышала упреки. Для родных я была чем-то вроде дыры в кармане. Мне твердили только то, что я ем слишком много, слишком быстро вырастаю из одежды. Дошло до того, что я до смерти боялась, что туфли станут мне малы. А теперь, когда я выросла, всех заботит лишь то, сколько денег я вышлю — дай, дай, одно только «дай».

Стикс в оцепенении смотрела на подругу. Девочка не застала отца, но хорошо помнила свою мать. Невыносимо было говорить ей, что опять выросла из обуви, напоминать, из-за кого она возилась с бесконечными счетами за учебу и детскими сандалиями. Барсучихе казалось, что она была булыжником, зашитым в подол ее платья. И девочка старалась не портить все просьбами, не надоедать ей своими мыслями. Стикс не раз приходилось слышать, как девочки требовали новую одежду и жаловались на невкусную стряпню своих матерей. Она всегда поражалась. Другие дети были для нее совершенно иными существами, со своими делами и заботами, чуждыми ей и непонятными. Но как же Стикс завидовала тому, что их матери имели привычку сидеть рядом с ними перед сном, встречать из школы, или спрашивать, о чем они думали.

— Синее, — сказала девочка. У этого платья был глубокий вырез и оттенок точно такой, как глаза летучей мыши. Никто бы не смог устоять перед ней в этом наряде.

Полдня они убирались в доме, дважды загружали белье в стиральную машину. По кухне витали вкусные запахи. Уже накрашенная Руж в клетчатом красно-белом фартуке разделывала вареную курицу.

— Я решила приготовить блюда мексиканской кухни. Что скажешь?

Стикс было не по себе. Как хорошо они проводили время, жизнь уже давно вошла в привычную колею. И вдруг привычные дела забыты из-за какого-то там Шедоу, который, как оказалось, «_вообще не улыбается из-за трагической судьбы_». Барсучиха уже успела возненавидеть нового бойфренда подруги, хотя ни разу его не видела.

Когда черно-алый еж появился в странной вспышке яркого света на дорожке перед домом, Руж бросилась к нему. Девочка осталась неловко стоять на крыльце, отвернулась, когда они целовались.

Шедоу был невероятно красив. Действительно Совершенная Форма Жизни, как и представила его Руж подруге. Но вместе с тем, все в нем было каким-то гладким, невыразительным, усредненным. Слушая их разговор, Стикс старалась понять, что же летучая мышь нашла в нем такого необыкновенного?

На свежем воздухе они ели цыпленка Тореро под острым соусом, из дома доносились песни Долли Партон — что-то про мексиканских бандитов. Пищали москиты.

— Сегодня снова предлагали участвовать в поисках Изумрудов Хаоса. Я отказался. Один мы уже добыли. — Еж потянулся к Руж, и та взяла его за руку.

«Почему бы тебе не убраться, Шедоу? — думала барсучиха. — На свете полным-полно других изумрудов и особо опасных террористов». — Ей было тошно смотреть, как летучая мышь заливается румянцем, сияет от удовольствия.

Казалось, оба забыли, что девочка все еще здесь — играет с маленьким стручком горького перца, чистит спиралью зеленое яблоко.

Стикс пожаловалась, что устала. Пусть побудут вместе.

За домом застрекотала какая-то ночная птица или сверчок. Идя по тропинке, что огибала дом, барсучиха сбивала бумерангом побеги примулы. Придя на кухню, девочка сделала себе бутерброд с сыром и соленым огурцом. Смотреть на чахнущую мяту в горшках было совсем невыносимо. За приоткрытым окном летучая мышь шепталась с Шедоу. В воздухе пахло духами особой марки, подаренными ежом — дорогие, ни единой сладкой ноты, запах древесины и зеленого чая.

И вместе с тем, Стикс хотелось, чтобы этот странный парень остался с Руж. Он был из тех, кто мог действительно позаботиться о ней, вернуть ее жизнь в реальность из эфемерной дымки.

Солнце горячо било сквозь шторы, когда проснулась барсучиха. Лучи красили полосами густой застоявшийся воздух.

Слышно было визг труб в душе, когда включили воду, мужское пение. Шедоу остался на всю ночь. До утра. Девочка смотрела, как Руж одевается на работу, и ждала объяснений, но та только улыбнулась.

После этой ночи начались поразительные перемены. В субботу они отправились вместе на рынок, где Шедоу и летучая мышь покупали помидоры, зеленую фасоль, пучки зелени. Стикс шла за ними следом, в немом изумлении глядя, как подруга выбирает овощи. Руж, едой для которой был первый попавшийся стаканчик йогурта или банка консервов. Она признавалась, что неделями может питаться полуфабрикатами, даже не замечая этого.

По дороге домой летучая мышь со своим парнем держались за руки и пели низкими сочными голосами песни Битлз.

Вечером были перебои с электричеством. И троица, взяв несколько книг, устроилась на крыльце под тусклым светом уличного фонаря на солнечных батареях.

Стикс любила слушать, как читают другие. Она протянула один из романов Несбё черному ежу. Руж уж очень нравилось растолковывать прочитанное.

«_Она посмотрела в темноту за окном, где беспорядочно метались снежные хлопья, не подвластные ни силе земного притяжения, ни собственной воле_».*

Девочка представляла себе Руж героиней этого романа, печальной и холодной, со взглядом, прикованным к далекому, невидимому другим горизонту. Стикс боялась, что когда-нибудь она найдет туда дорогу и никогда не вернется.

**vvvvv**

Близилось лето, стояли душистые сумерки. Молодые листья сохли и сворачивались на жаре.

Шедоу все чаще стал отсутствовать из-за работы на ГАН. Отменял свидания.

На Руж невозможно было смотреть. Нервная и истощенна, единственным спасением для нее был сон с помощью таблеток. Каждую ночь девушка принимала «жемчужинку» и погружалась в милосердное забытье.

Отодвинув полупрозрачную штору, летучая мышь смотрела в окно. Ждала черно-алого ежа.

— Может, у него роман на стороне? — Она рассмеялась своим тихим грудным голосом.

Ее худоба бросалась в глаза — острые углы костей уже выступали на бедрах, ребра торчали. Но девушка не успела безобразно исхудать, еще сохранила настоящую женскую фигуру.

— Он на работе, Руж. Ты же его каждый день там видишь.

— Это он так говорит.

Шедоу, чертовски красивый и загадочный. При желании он легко нашел бы себе спутницу жизни. Но еж проводил с ними время, ухаживал за Руж. От их отношений веяло теплом и спокойствием. Зачем все это, если у него кто-то есть?

**Примечания:**

*Ю Несбё, детективный роман «Снеговик».


	5. Chapter 5

В конце месяца Шедоу и Руж взяли отпуск за свой счет. Стикс не могла нарадоваться.

Втроем они ходили в походы, сидели у костра и смотрели на звезды, ловили рыбу в горной речке. Часами гуляли по тропинкам, усыпанным сосновыми иглами и сухими листьями папоротника; цветущая рута особенно сильно пахла в это время года.

Летучая мышь чувствовала себя лучше. Вернувшись с прогулки, они со Стикс накрывали на стол, а еж жарил рыбу. Руж постоянно жаловалась, что не может влезть в новые брюки.

Солнце яростно светило сквозь деревья на берегу, и там, где их длинные тени падали на воду, уплывали на глубину рыбьи силуэты.

Зевая, барсучиха покачивала удочкой, отчего крючок с наживкой свободно болтался в воде. Выше по течению летучая мышь со своим парнем то и дело забрасывали лески, но не особенно старались что-нибудь поймать. Шедоу обнимал подругу вокруг бедер, делал вид, что хочет укусить то с одной стороны, то с другой. Девочка смотрела на них. Разомлевшая на солнце, представляла, что они взаправду женаты, что они и есть ее родители. Какой была бы их родная Стикс?

Катушка вдруг завертелась у нее в руках, леска со свистом ушла в глубину. Рыба три раза меняла направление, но быстро вымоталась.

— Держи, держи ее! Не отпускай! — Шедоу уже спешил к барсучихе с сачком. Им еж подхватил рыбу.

Огромная серебристая рыбина подскакивала на траве, стараясь попасть обратно в воду. Стикс оглушила ее бумерангом.

— Первый улов надо запечатлеть. — Летучая мышь искала в рюкзаке фотоаппарат, пока Шедоу доставал из рыбы крючок, а девочка сматывала леску.

**vvvvv**

Рано утром, когда Руж еще спала, черный еж в кухне взял телефонную трубку. Звонила девушка — Стикс тут же поняла это, глядя, как он стоял у стола и теребил шнур мягкими, изящными пальцами.

— Яблочный пирог… Да все равно, Эми… Ну, давай вишневый…

Хотелось подбежать, вырвать трубку у него из рук, крикнуть: «Не верь ему!», он же обманывает тебя, Эми, как и Руж. Барсучиха представила: вот Шедоу сидит с этой девушкой в полутьме, так же мягко шепчет ей что-то соблазнительное.

Как и когда это могло произойти? Они с Руж почти каждую ночь занимались любовью — особенного шума не было, но Стикс слышала тихий смех подруги за закрытой дверью.

Увидев ее на пороге, Шедоу вздрогнул. Девочка облокотилась о косяк, чтобы еж не мог вернуться в постель и сделать вид, что ничего не случилось.

— Когда бы я ни пришел, она всегда спит, — сказал еж, вешая трубку. — Мне все равно надо уехать на пару дней.

— Возьми с собой Руж.

— Нельзя. Это засекреченное расследование.

— На вечеринку вход свободный? — Летучая мышь вошла на кухню. Ее губы сжались, сложившись в циничную улыбку. — Я же знаю про твои расследования. Пройдем в комнату, мой дорогой, — игриво сказала она, продолжая улыбаться.

Разразился скандал. Лежа в кровати, Стикс слушала их раздраженные голоса. Барсучиха не узнавала подругу, ее гневные крики срывались на визг. Шедоу же едва было слышно, но он говорил на повышенных тонах:

— Упрекаешь меня. А куда ты дела Изумруд Хаоса? Продала Эггману, чтобы купить новых тряпок?

Девочка накрыла голову подушкой.

— Разве ты не понимаешь, как много наши отношения значат для меня, для тебя? — до Стикс донесся голос черно-алого ежа, громкий, но при этом спокойный, увещевающий.

Послышалась возня. Вот и хорошо. Сейчас они займутся любовью, забудут о ссоре... И все будет в порядке.

— Все у тебя прекрасно стояло, пока ты не начал трахать эту колючую пигалицу!

Барсучиха представила Шедоу, стоящего у дивана, его руки, скрещенные на груди. Он не перебивал летучую мышь, быть может, хотел дать ей выговориться.

— Как же мне все это надоело, Руж!

Теперь девочка старалась расслышать, что говорил еж, но его голос превратился в невнятное бормотание.

Барсучиха встала с кровати, подошла к двери и тихонько приоткрыла ее. Шедоу закрывал спортивную сумку. Вещей у него всегда было немного.

Еж обвернулся:

— Прости Стикс, — сказал он, перед тем как исчезнуть. — И спасибо тебе за то, что все почти получилось.

Летучая мышь видела, как девочка бросилась обратно в свою комнату, громко хлопнув дверью. Она обливалась потом от стыда, понимая, что Стикс стала невольным свидетелем этой сцены.

«Предатель! И размазня. Прекрасная из нас была парочка!» — И все же она с ужасом признавала, что когда-то любила его. Но сейчас Шедоу стал ей совершенно чужим. Неужели этот великолепный незнакомец действительно принадлежал ей? Руж слишком хорошо понимала мужчин. Даже если у него ничего не было с Эми, то теперь он точно обратит на нее внимание.

Еще с четверть часа летучая мышь сидела абсолютно неподвижно, уставившись в потолок. Потом девушка приняла сразу две таблетки снотворного. И как она только раньше жила без «жемчужинок»?

**vvvvv**

Отпуск закончился. Руж должна была выходить на работу с понедельника. Но она даже не удосужилась позвонить в ГАН. Просто лежала на диване перед включенным телевизором, поставив бутылку с травяной настойкой на столик у изголовья. Целыми днями летучая мышь прихлебывала из рюмки. Теперь она принимала таблетки и днем. Бодрствование было похоже на сон, сны были тоннелями, разными путями, ведущими в одно и то же место.

Стикс принесла подруге тарелку с тостами, корки были заботливо обрезаны. Девочка села у нее в ногах и стала смотреть телевизор, пока та наливала себе настойку рюмку за рюмкой. Барсучиха выпила с ней за компанию одну рюмку — напиток оказался не крепче сиропа от кашля.

Надо было ее разбудить. Похлопать по щекам, поднять на ноги, напоить крепким кофе. От Руж пахло ее любимыми фиалковыми духами. Но теперь запах стал душным и неприятным, словно тоска девушки испортила аромат.

Летучая мышь вздохнула, выпятив торчащие ребра:

— Я разрушаю все, к чему только прикоснусь. — Она уселась рядом с барсучихой, положила голову девочке на плечо. Какой же Руж была худенькой.

И Руж поцеловала ее в губы. У поцелуя был привкус и запах лекарств, как в стоматологической клинике. Но он ошеломил Стикс. Девочке испытывала неловкость, однако она не стала отстраняться. Подруге барсучиха позволила бы все.

— Неужели это я сделала тебя такой податливой и доверчивой? — Летучая мышь упала на подушку, закрыла глаза ладонями. — Привязываешься к кому угодно, обратившему на тебя хоть малейшее внимание.

Стикс сидела над ней, опираясь локтем об спинку дивана. Не знала, что сделать или сказать подруге, убеждающей ее в необходимости оттачивания навыка одиночества до совершенства. Барсучиха-то думала о Руж совсем по-другому. Значит, она заблуждалась с самого начала.

Что-то было нарушено у девушки внутри, испорчено что-то главное. Попробуйте сделать или сказать что-нибудь, когда единственное близкое вам существо, которое вы любите, медленно, но верно съезжает с катушек. Барсучиха хотела прижать подругу к себе, защитить, но что-то у нее внутри отталкивало Руж.

Через пару часов летучая мышь приняла снотворное и заснула.


	6. Chapter 6

— Немедленно приведи себя в порядок! — Топаз помогала барсучихе собирать с пола смятые салфетки и грязную посуду. — Не заставляй Стикс на это смотреть. Забыла, что ты у нее в гостях?

Но девочке не нравился этот командный тон. Почему это Топаз решает за нее, на каком положении здесь Руж? Зачем делает саму барсучиху предлогом для очередной сцены? Разве не может просто сказать: «Я волнуюсь за тебя» или «Прекрати. Ты же можешь быть сильной»?

— Стикс, я тебя смущаю? — спросила летучая мышь, поднимаясь. Она наклонилась над столиком и сделала глоток травяной настойки. Трезвая, она никогда не поставила бы подругу в такое положение.

— Нет, — сказала барсучиха. Но это неправда. Стикс было неприятно, что они так играли, пытаясь перетянуть ее то на одну, то на другую сторону, как канат.

— Она говорит, я ее не смущаю. — Руж допила остатки настойки и с пьяной аккуратностью поставила рюмку на столик, затем попыталась открыть пузырек со снотворным.

Агент ГАН ловко выхватила у нее таблетки со словами:

— Ты смущаешь меня. — Она спрятала стеклянный пузырек в карман пиджака. — Надо поговорить, Стикс, давай-ка ты проведешь меня до машины.

Когда они ушли, Руж поднялась с дивана, сбросив на пол плед.

«Моя песенка спета, — думала она, глядя на себя в зеркало. Свалявшаяся шерсть, обострившиеся черты лица. — Но Стикс еще может на что-то рассчитывать. На что? Если б знать».

На верхней полке шкафа, среди стопок полотенец и постельного белья светлых тонов, был запрятан еще неоткрытый пузырек, полный «жемчужинок».

На дорожке перед домом стояла серая малолитражка «Альфа-Ромео». Топаз неплохо смотрелась на фоне машины в черном костюме от «Шанель» с белой отделкой, может быть, даже настоящем, фирменном. Образ успешной деловой женщины.

Топаз открыла дверцу машины, бросила ключи с потертым кожаным брелоком на водительское сиденье:

— И давно твоя подруга мешает алкоголь с таблетками? — Выпрямившись, она заглянула барсучихе в глаза — хотела использовать удобный случай для контакта.

Стикс не ответила. Внутри кипела злость. Наверное, это и есть тактика истинного агента ГАН: вытащить все на поверхность, чтобы девочка не могла замкнуться, скрыть свое отношение к Руж.

— У нее настоящее привыкание. — Топаз положила руку барсучихе на плечо — короткие ярко-красные ногти; на указательном пальце блестел перстень-печатка из оникса. — Руж не знает меры, — заключила девушка покровительственным тоном.

Рука на плече — часть ее игры, фальшивый знак признательности. Стикс шагнула в сторону. Ладонь Топаз соскользнула.

— Она говорила, что и вы их принимаете? — Невмоготу было больше чувствовать на себе этот взгляд — прикидывающий, оценивающий.

— С тех самых пор как закончила колледж. — Агент ГАН ударила ребром одной ладони по другой.

Барсучиха представила, как она убеждает начальство или обывателей с помощью таких жестов: «Мы ничего не могли поделать. Это были необходимые меры в целях самозащиты».

— Они как наркотик. Только продаются в любой аптеке по рецепту. — Девушка достала пузырек с таблетками из кармана и протянула его Стикс: — Сколько бы она не просила, не более одной в сутки. В конце недели начнешь выдавать через день.

— Жаль, что пришлось втянуть тебя во все это. — Хлопок двери «Альфа-Ромео», шум заработавшего двигателя, удаляющийся шорох колес по дорожке.

Стикс подождала, пока машина скроется за поворотом. Усевшись на крыльцо, поморгала, вгоняя слезы обратно.

**vvvvv**

Руж еще спала. Стараясь не тревожить ее, барсучиха прошла на кухню. Было солнечное, ясное утро. В воздухе разливался сладкий запах цветущего за окном жасмина.

Заливая молоком хлопья, Стикс даже порадовалась, что Шедоу нет. Будь он здесь, то и дело раздавалось завывание кофемолки, а летучая мышь с нарисованной улыбкой позвала бы ее помочь приготовить завтрак.

На столешнице, в резной деревянной рамке, стояла их единственная совместная фотография, сделанная во время рыбалки. Какие счастливые лица. Только по этому счастью в глазах можно было понять, что долго такая жизнь не продлится.

За рамку закатился тот пресловутый пузырек со снотворным. Первые дни барсучиха выдавала девушке по одной таблетке перед сном. Но смысл? У Руж, похоже, был поистине неиссякаемый запас «жемчужинок» и самые разнообразные тайники по всему дому.

Девочка взяла пузырек. Он жег ей ладонь. Таблеток оставалось около половины, они поблескивали внутри. Виднеющееся темное кольцо скляночного горлышка притягивало ее. Вот кроличья нора, можно забраться туда и спрятаться. Ведь случается самое худшее.

Стикс знала, как это сделать. Надо принимать их постепенно, не как в кино, где снотворное пьют горстями. От этого только вырвет. Надо выпить одну, подождать несколько минут, потом еще одну.

В доме было тихо. Слышалось только тиканье настенных часов. Барсучиха смотрела в окно на нежный румянец летнего неба, вертя пузырек в руках. Синий оттенок поглощал бледно-розовую дымку на востоке, качались симметрично обрезанные ветки орешника.

Смогла бы она стать лесбиянкой? Что чувствовала, когда ее поцеловала Руж? Может быть, так было бы даже лучше?

Стикс думала наивно, по-детски. Все существа хотят быть любимыми. А что слова? Они точны и конкретны, слишком застывшие, чтобы выразить все оттенки чувств.

Скрестив ноги, барсучиха сидела на табурете. Открыв пузырек, она считала «жемчужинки». В конце концов, Стикс выбросила таблетки в мусорное ведро.

Впереди был еще один день с вырубленной от снотворного Руж.

На подоконнике в семи горшках чахли кустики мяты. Девочка решила выбросить их. Стикс аккуратно взяла цветочный горшок и вытащила из него вялые ростки, стараясь не просыпать комья земли. Там что-то было. Под корнями растения в полиэтиленовом пакете лежал зеленый драгоценный камень.

Разозлившись, барсучиха пригоршнями выдирала побеги мяты и швыряла их на пол.

_Красный, синий, голубой — выбирай себе любой_. Теперь перед Стикс лежали семь Изумрудов Хаоса.

Мечтая швыряться этими «драгоценностями» в лучшую подругу, как в древние времена разъяренная толпа забрасывала булыжниками пойманных воров на городской площади, она сгребла изумруды на столе в охапку. Соприкоснувшись друг с другом, кристаллы вспыхнули. Девочка ощутила, как вокруг воздух насыщается разряженным электричеством, словно перед грозой, только вот озоном не пахло.

Шерстка стала дыбом. Барсучиха нервно дерганула хвостом:

— Что…

«…происходит». — Течение мыслей подернулось рябью, словно где-то там булькнул подводный ключ.

Наступила абсолютная тишина. Стикс ощутила, что зрение ее затмевалось, будто перед ней медленно опускался занавес белого цвета. Универсальный первоцвет, начало начал. Ничего похожего девочке не приходилось испытывать. Энергия изумрудов высвободилась, разрывая пространство миров. Свет окутал барсучиху.

Небо у самого горизонта стало невыносимо ярким — ослепительное пятно превратилось в сияющий диск. Солнечный свет раскрасил все вокруг — густые стебли и кружевные листья, словно все оттенки зеленого цвета внезапно пролились с небес. Пробудилась жизнь — ликующие звуки раздались из листвы: пение, писк, щебет, высокие пронзительные трели. Но где-то на ветке одного из старых дубов, что у дома лесничего, жалобно заохала пестрая неясыть — птица-плакальщица.

Ни Стикс, ни Изумрудов Хаоса больше не было в этом мире.


End file.
